


Where Did You Get Your Degree, Doc?

by MichellesPenScratchz



Series: Scattershots [11]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Missing Scene, No Romance, Tales From the Borderlands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichellesPenScratchz/pseuds/MichellesPenScratchz
Summary: Assumes Cassius helps Vaughn escape the Biodome in Chapter 4 of Tales from the Borderlands. A snippet of their conversation as they flee.
Relationships: Dr. Cassius Leclemaine & Vaughn
Series: Scattershots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951531
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Where Did You Get Your Degree, Doc?

“So, is it ‘Doctor,’ or ‘Professor’?” Vaughn asked as he caught his breath from fleeing the Biodome.

“‘Cassius’ will do,” said the scientist. “This way; it’s not much farther.”

“You sure this place will have a radio transmitter?” Vaughn asked.

“Let’s hope so.” Cassius turned and saw Vaughn’s breath steaming. “I advise you not to succumb to hypothermia, now.”

“Thanks f-for the tip,” he shivered.

Cassius presented a vial. “Drink this. You’ll feel better.”

“What is it?” he asked. “Some kind of instant warmth serum?”

“In a manner of speaking. It will make you fur-bearing.”

“…Actually, I think I’m good.”


End file.
